The specification relates to providing charging services to mobile client devices. In particular, the specification relates to determining charge schemes to charge mobile client devices.
As more and more people favor clean and sustainable energy, the usage of electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles grows dramatically. Existing charging solutions may include charging a vehicle when the vehicle is connected to a power source wirelessly or via a charging cable. Existing charging solutions may fail to consider other factors that may affect the charging of the vehicle. For example, existing charging solutions may fail to consider power usage costs and battery degradation when charging the vehicle.